Staff of demons
by Kyuluna
Summary: Inu yasha has called Kagome weak and compared her to kikyou one time to many. Kagome wants revenge and her secret finally comes out kagsess Reposted with some major grammar corrections though there are still issues Oneshot that anyone can continue


"How dare he call me weak? What gives him the right?" Kagome muttered headed for the well  
  
I'll how show him how weak I'm not.' Kagome's eyes began to glow red  
  
flashback  
  
She lay there panting, exhausted from the fight with the snake youkai when  
  
Inuyasha walked up and nudged her with his foot "You're pathetic, couldn't even handle  
  
a weak youkai like that. Kikyou wouldn't have had any trouble with it. Now get up wench."  
  
"Why you baka!" Kagome stood up smoke coming from her ears "And you did any better?"  
  
"Ya bitch"  
  
"Jerk"  
  
"Wench"  
  
"Bastard sit"  
  
wham  
  
"damnit b"  
  
was all that could be heard before Inuyasha once again became aquatinted with his friend dirt.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said in a suspiciously happy voice " I'm going to go sit wham here by the fire  
  
would you go sit wham in that tree over there, because if you sit wham anywhere near me! I might just  
  
have to sit wham you so hard you won't sit (you get the point right) for a week!"  
  
Miroku and Sango just shook their heads at the crater where Inuyasha had just been. Is he ever  
  
going to learn?  
  
The next morning  
  
"Get up wench. If you were Kikyou (evil clay pot) we'd have already have got another shard. You're  
  
pathetic we would have been done this by now if you had any skills at all that she has."  
  
Sango, Miroku and Shippo run and hide behind a tree not wanting to get involved (nor would I)  
  
"you bastard you sorry excuse for a demon." (guess what's comin)  
  
SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!!!!!  
  
Kagome turns and heads towards the well "And Inuyasha" she said stopping for a second grinning "SIT"  
  
end flashback  
  
"I'll show him how weak I am" she hops into the well.  
  
Kagome heads towards the house too caught up in plotting revenge to notice how quiet it was.  
  
She opens the to her house and goes in.  
  
"SURPRISE"  
  
"HOLY SHIT" (who would purify shit I wanna know? Sigh ¬¬ sry my alter ego got out, anyway)  
  
Kagome jumps a foot into the air "W-w-what what's going on here." she looks around the room to  
  
see her family and friends gathered there and a HUGE (and I mean HUGE) Happy 18th Birthday sign  
  
hanging over the fire place. The rest of the had balloons and streamer (did I spell that right  
  
oh well) everywhere.  
  
"Kagome you're home just in time sit down and you can hope your presents."  
  
'What oh damn I forgot it was my birthday stupid Inuyasha it's all his fault. How HOW could  
  
forget my 18 birthday. That is pathetic, oh well just another reason to kick his ass when I  
  
get back'  
  
The gifts were piled on her lap one after another it took an hour to open them all she got a  
  
locket clothes and a couple things for her computer. After that they had a chocolate ice-cream cake  
  
(I just had a chocolate milkshake it was on the brain¬¬sry) it was almost midnight before everyone  
  
left.  
  
Kagome headed up to her room exhausted and was just about to go to bed when her mom came in.  
  
"Kagome there is something I need to tell you."  
  
"Can't it wait till morning? I'm tired.  
  
"No this is important. Kagome your part demon!"  
  
"WHAT?" Kagome face plants anime style  
  
"Your father was a wolf demon, he asked me to gives this to you when you were 18." her mother  
  
handed her a staff decorated with dragons and wolves.  
  
"What is this mom?"  
  
"It was your father's he said it would help you to control your powers and that at the age of  
  
18 your demon attributes would begin to show."  
  
"So what did my father look like?"  
  
"I can't really tell you, I never saw his demon form."  
  
"Well this out to be interesting how long will it take to change?"  
  
" I have no idea."  
  
"You're a lot of help."  
  
"I'm sorry I wish I could tell you more but I can't maybe some in the Feudal era  
  
can help."  
  
"Hm I'll try that, I'm going to head back tomorrow."  
  
"OK have a good sleep."  
  
"Ya mom."  
  
"Kagome,"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but your told me not to. That it was for your own safety  
  
to wait till you were 18."  
  
"Don't worry about it!" (OK enough family bonding revenge plotting starts now)  
  
next morning  
  
Kagome woke up at 10 and looked around not quite believing what happened last night was real but  
  
there siting on her desk was the staff. So it was real, I'm part wolf demon.' she got out of bed  
  
and headed to the bathroom. When she got there she looked herself over in the mirror nothing had  
  
changed. She turned to get in the shower when she saw a flash of silver. She spun around 'if that's  
  
Inuyasha I'm going to sit him into next week!' but no one was there. She looked into the mirror  
  
and noticed she had streaks of silver running through her hair. Cool I like it' she smiles. An hour  
  
later she heads down stairs thinking about what she needed to bring with her 'candy for Shippo,  
  
maybe a towel ramen for Inuyasha wait maybe I won't bring him any it would serve him right he  
  
doesn't deserve it.  
  
She grabs her bag and the staff and heads out the door over her shoulder she yells " See you guys  
  
later I don't know how long I'm going to be gone."  
  
Kagome hopped down the well. When she came out the other side the person waiting there was not who  
  
she expected. It was a wolf demon she'd never met before.  
  
"Hello, I've been waiting for you milady."  
  
(Ah what a perfect cliff great place to stop. alter ego walks up holds a mace over my head no it's  
  
not grins evilly ¬¬ fine I'll keep going but I'll get you for this)  
  
"Who are " that's all she got out before she was tackled by Shippo  
  
"Kagome I was worried you wouldn't come back!"  
  
"Of course I came back why " interrupted again sigh Sango walks up  
  
"Hey Kagome what happened to your hair?"  
  
"It like that" Grrr not again blood begins to boil  
  
"Ya Kagome what happened?" Shippo asked looking at her hair  
  
"It's because "  
  
"Eh there you are wench what were you doing taking off like that we have shards to collect Kikyou  
  
would never do that! You better have at least brought me back ramen"  
  
'oh he's asking for' Kagome stood up her eyes beginning to glow red  
  
The wolf youkai seeing what was about to happened decided to intervene and went to talk to  
  
Inuyasha (bad idea he's such an idiot)  
  
"Who is this wench?"  
  
"Inuyasha" the guys standing right in front of him and Inu's looking at him. He looks up 'oh no'  
  
he thought 'this is going to hurt' (he doesn't know the half of it)  
  
"Go up in the tree over there would you." Kagome said looking innocent (alter ego: innocent my ass  
  
wham oO alter ego runs for life) Inuyasha shrugs and hops up.  
  
Inuyasha."  
  
"What wench?'  
  
(Wait it's coming)  
  
(Hold on)  
  
(One second)  
  
SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!SIT!!!!!!!!!!!SSSSSSSS SSSSSIIIIIIIIITTTT  
  
Miroku and Sango shake their heads and mutter "we don't know him"  
  
They all head towards Keade's hut all that is except Inuyasha who is still stuck in the crater  
  
"Excuse me." the wolf youkai asked a bit nervous now "What just happened there?"  
  
"Oh nothing you need to worry about it, it happens all the time!"  
  
'why is that not comforting' he thought to himself  
  
"Hey Kagome you never did explain what happened to your hair."  
  
"Oh I can explain that." the youkai said.  
  
"oh really" kagome and the rest of the group turn around to stare at him.  
  
He shifts uncomfortably 'they're not going to hurt me are they'  
  
"You said you'd been waiting for me when I got out of the well. why were you waiting hm?" Kagome's  
  
eyes faintly glowing.  
  
"Er, Yes I was sent by your father to help you train and to answer the other question her hair  
  
has silver streaks because her youkai half is beginning to show."  
  
"WHAT" group face faults, youkai Big sweat drop  
  
after getting up they turn to face Kagome "Is this true?"  
  
"Is what true?" Inuyasha asks as he limps up "Hey wench what happened to your hair?"  
  
sweat drops big ones Kagome takes out her staff and precedes to beat him with it  
  
"Hey ow wench lay off as if I don't hurt enough bitch." beating stops after five more minutes  
  
"As I was going to say before dog boy over there interrupted. My hair is streaking silver because  
  
I'm half wolf youkai from my father side. Until now though my powers lay dormant."  
  
"OH"  
  
"COOL" Shippo says bouncing up and down "Then you can really be my mom!" (ah ain't that cute I  
  
love Shippo)  
  
"Ya I guess so." Kagome smiles  
  
"who would want to be the mother of that brat." mutters Inuyasha as he stomps off to his tree  
  
right after he hops up he hears..................................................  
  
............................................................................ .................  
  
............................................................................ .............  
  
SIT CRASH sound of breaking branches (I love doing that alter ego: ¬¬ doesn't she scare  
  
you? moonE: shut up)  
  
"Miss Kagome?" the wolf youkai says  
  
"yes"  
  
"there are some things I need to talk to about but it needs to be done in private."  
  
"Okay we'll go back to the well and talk there."  
  
They head off, the rest go to Keade's  
  
at the well  
  
"so what is it you need to tell me?"  
  
"First of all my name is Touya, was sent here to teach you how to use the staff and make sure you're kept safe.  
  
Also you need to know that not only was your father a demon he was a demon lord."  
  
"Ha I don't believe you!"  
  
"Every member of the royal family has a crescent moon birth mark on their arm are you telling me  
  
you don't have one?"  
  
"What how did you know about that?" Kagome asks surprised  
  
"like I said everyone in your family has anyway we need to begin training you to use the staff  
  
because other demons will be after it!"  
  
"Why what's the big deal?"  
  
"WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?" Touya face faults  
  
"hey are you OK?" Kagome asked a little concerned for his sanity.  
  
"Girl you hold the staff of demons which can make the holder invincible (OOHHHHH OO wow LOL)  
  
And within the staff is a sword which can heal some one who's almost dead and kill a god!"  
  
'SHIT did they tell her nothing, whining why do I have to do everything oh well'  
  
"Never mind that we will see how good you are with a staff. I will take it easy on you since  
  
you're just a beginner. I have you know though I'm the best around (cocky isn't he this is going  
  
to be funny )  
  
"OK guard stance." they face each other in front of the well.  
  
"begin" they run towards each other and are lost from site in a blur of speed.  
  
Through the forest you could hear the clashing of the two warriors. Up in a tree Inuyasha rubs his  
  
head 'what the hell is that, sounds like fighting. Shit kagome might be in trouble.' hops out of  
  
tree and makes a made dash towards the noise. Not far off another demon is also making a run for  
  
the fighting but for different reasons. Sesshoumaru (did a spell that right correct me if I'm wrong)  
  
looked on the fighting a bit stunned 'how could anyone move that fast for so long they been at it  
  
for half an hour!'  
  
There was a loud crash, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked on stunned. Kagome held the wolf youkai  
  
pinned down with her staff at his neck like it was a sword.  
  
"What were you saying about me needing to train?" she grinned impishly.  
  
"Feh it was just beginners luck!" Touya muttered.  
  
"Then lets do it again. Guard."  
  
They faced off again and Kagome had him down in five minutes flat  
  
"oh come put an effort in." Kagome said kicking him. "Guard."  
  
They did this about twenty times Kagome winning every one.  
  
"Admit I'm better than you."  
  
"hmph you good for a human but you couldn't beat me." Sesshoumaru stated coolly.  
  
"Excuse me." Kagome said her blood beginning to boil she had had enough of these arrogant people  
  
today. "Fine care to try your hand."  
  
"Another day I don't have time for you right now stupid human."  
  
"Ha I think your scared worried about what will happen to your reputation when you're beat by a mere  
  
girl." (he this is going to be so fun)  
  
"Like you could beat." He said his eyes glowing.  
  
"Kagome what the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha asked quite worried  
  
"Stay out of this half breed, if your wench wants to challenge me let her." Sesshoumaru growled  
  
"Let's begin. Guard."  
  
They ran towards each other and met in a cloud of dust both jumped back but when Sesshoumaru  
  
looked to where he expected to see a human girl standing there was a youkai. (forgot to tell you  
  
her mom's a demon to hehe the look on his face is price less Ses: hey I thought I was going to fight  
  
a human! I lied well on with the show) A wolf youkai to be exact. Her hair was black with  
  
silver streaks running through it, her eyes were ice blue. She had a large fluffy black tail Like  
  
Sesshoumaru's (I wanna pet your tail sessh Sess: get away from me human runs out of room) Silver  
  
claws and a winged, gold crescent moon on her left cheek (I leave the rest to your imagination)  
  
Inuyasha and Touya looked on stunned. Touya smirked 'so her demon form finally took over I like'  
  
"Where is the human I was fighting wench?" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"What made you think you were fighting a human your nose and eyes not working Fluffy?" (I love  
  
that name it's so cute ')  
  
"What did you just call me?"  
  
"Fluffy it suits don't you think?"  
  
"Wench don't call me that!"  
  
"Why Fluffy do you find it insulting?"  
  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!!!!"  
  
"Make me Fluffy!" Kagome sticks out her tongue at him.  
  
"Kagome maybe you should stop." Inuyasha said a bit worried.  
  
"Inuyasha Sit wham and but out."  
  
"Well come on Fluffy on with the fight." she says grinning  
  
"AARRRRRGGGGGHHHH." Fluffy yells running at her.  
  
"Bad fluffy letting your emotions get mixed up in a fight." Kagome says dodging his attacking and  
  
knocking him to the ground.  
  
Kagome holds her staff to his throat "Never and I MEAN NEVER call me a weak human again fluffy."  
  
She turns and runs off. 'what the hell just happened?' Sesshoumaru winced rubbing his head.  
  
In the forest  
  
'Someone is following me' Kagome thought and stopped running.  
  
"Whoever is there come out and face me like a man!"  
  
behind her the bushes rustled and a demon steps out of the bushes. "Kagome is that really you? You look different!" Kouga said quietly "What happened?"  
  
Kagome looks at herself "Oh the claws, tail and all. My demon blood is beginning to show more now  
  
that is all nothing to worry about." she says smiling gently (is that possible?)  
  
"Y-y-y-your ddemon blood is beginning to show? what are you talking about?" he stuttered stunned.  
  
"My father was a Wolf demon lord and my mother was an Arctic wolf demon. Because I live in the  
  
future and because my parent's cast a spell on me it took longer for my demon form to show!"  
  
"Oh." he said quietly "HEY why didn't you tell me this before you're my woman remember you're  
  
supposed to tell me these things!" he announced very annoyed.  
  
"Kouga really how could I tell when I just found out yesterday myself huh?" she said sighing.  
  
"Oh, well you should have told me as soon as you found out!" he stated vemenatly.  
  
"I was in the future what do you expect me to do jump down the well and search for you in the  
  
middle of the night just so you would know when I was coming back the next day anyway?"  
  
"YES!!" he said quite serious.  
  
Kagome face faults anime style "Kouga" she groans 'this guy is nuts man how did I ever get stuck  
  
with him? where did I go wrong Where?'  
  
She gets up and starts walking away.  
  
"Hey where are you going? Come on wait up." Kouga dashes after her.  
  
"I need some peace and quiet Kouga I've had a very hard day OK?"  
  
"Sure why don't we just go sit by the lake it's peaceful there!"  
  
"Great idea." she cheered enthusiastically.  
  
Off they headed to the lake when they reached it they sat down on the shore and just looked up at  
  
the sky. The peace of the lake settling over them but it didn't last long!"  
  
(k that's it for this chap all the talk about the lake has made me sleepy turns around to get up  
  
and sees Sess pointing his sword at her,OO turns back around OK maybe not)  
  
They had been sitting there for about five mins. when the water in the lake began to bubble and out  
  
of the water came a water dragon.  
  
"Give me the staff of demons." he hissed holding out a clawed hand.  
  
"Now why would I wanna do that? Hmm?" Kagome taunted him.  
  
"If you don't hand it over to me I'll have to kill you for it!" he shrugs indifferently. "Doesn't  
  
matter as long as I have the staff."  
  
"Come and get weakling."  
  
"You will pay for that!" he hissed and charged at them.  
  
"KAGOME!" Kouga screamed as he watched helpless to do anything he was to far away. He couldn't  
  
believe it she was going to die. He shut his eyes not want to watch. (sorry if he ooc but it's  
  
needed) He looked up but couldn't see her the dragon was alone. He turned around trying to find  
  
her. He did and boy was he surprised. She was at the edge of the forest in Sesshoumaru's arms!  
  
(hehe now it gets interesting) Kagome began thrashing in his arms and hitting him in the head  
  
(all my hard work sniff) "Put me down! Just what the hell did you think you were doing Fluffy?  
  
I had everything perfectly under control then you had to screw it up damn it!" her face flushed.  
  
"Sure you did!" he said rubbing his head.  
  
"Where have you been wench?" Inuyasha yells as he comes stomping up.  
  
"Hey you can't talk to my woman like that!" Kagome sweatdrops.  
  
(OO shit had a panic attack I almost deleted this chap shivers god lost like a year off  
  
my life thinking about having to write it again)  
  
"Stop your bickering and give me the staff!"  
  
"Not on your life!" Kagome sticks her tongue out at him  
  
They attack at the same time and are lost in a cloud of dust the rest stand at the side unable to  
  
do anything. When the dust dies down they could see them locked in a stalemate.  
  
They both jump back. "Hey you guys cover me would ya!" she shouts backing farther away.  
  
"You won't get away from me." the dragon hissed and started to come after her.  
  
"You'll have to go through Me first!" (awwwwwwwww) Sesshoumaru growled blocking his way.  
  
"Us as well." Inuyasha and Kouga say coming to stand next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Get out of the way this does not concern you."  
  
"It does now, we have decided we don't like your face." (sweatdrop these characters have a mind of  
  
their own¬¬;) they said as they took a defensive stance.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha with their swords out and ready to attack Kouga with a large dagger.  
  
The dragon shrieked in rage and attacked. They were barely able to stop his attack 'how was kagome  
  
able to stand up to him and she's been fighting all day' they thought, surprise showing on all their  
  
faces.  
  
Determined not to fail her they continued fighting searching for a weak stop, watching for a  
  
mistake that would give them the chance they needed to win. But the dragon's movements were precise,  
  
well planned and perfect, almost like a dance. They had no chance at winning so they just kept  
  
fighting hoping to give Kagome the time she need to do whatever she had planned. Hoping it  
  
wouldn't take to long because they wouldn't hold up to much more.  
  
Over to kagome  
  
'they won't last long' she thought 'I've got to hurry'  
  
"Hold on guys as long as you can!" she watched them struggle against the dragon. 'I hope  
  
Sess-they'll be okay! why am I worrying about him why do I care?' she gasps in horror  
  
as Sesshoumaru is thrown into the forest 'I've got to hurry! Damn this is all MY FAULT They'd  
  
be fine if it weren't for me and the staff this wouldn't have happened! I'm going off on my own  
  
I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me.' she returns her attention to the staff and  
  
begins to build up her power (this is gonna be slayers/c.c.s sorry if it's corny, but best I could  
  
do.  
  
I don't own either of those as well)  
  
Darkness beyond blackest pitch  
  
Crimson beyond blood that flows  
  
Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows  
  
Power of darkness, Power of the night  
  
release the sword and all its might  
  
RELEASE  
  
The staff glowed blue streaks of lighting crackling along it. When it faded the staff was gone  
  
and in its place was a sword. It covered in wolves and dragons just like the staff. It hissed as  
  
Kagome drew the blade. Moonlight shone on the sword and you could make out the words (this  
  
comes from harry potter don't own that either aren't I pathetic) Draco Dormiens Nunquam  
  
Titillandus never wake a sleeping dragon (I know that's not what it means it's gonna  
  
mean that for this story:P) Kouga gasped in shock it was the dragon sword. Kagome grinned  
  
"Thanks guys I can handle it from here, now go."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched from the edge of the forest into which he had been thrown 'how did she come  
  
to posses that sword it was said to be lost centuries ago! No matter it will be mine soon enough  
  
as will the girl.' (dun dun DUN)  
  
"Kagome you stand no chance of beating him all three of us couldn't even scratch him. You're not  
  
strong enough!" (he's asking for it isn't he) Inuyasha yelled worried she get hurt.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm not as weak as you seem to think I am Dog boy watch and learn." her eyes  
  
glowing blood red.  
  
"Enough chatter lets end this now." the dragon hissed and attacked.  
  
Kagome blocked his attack with easy and made one of her own managing to slice open his side.  
  
The dragon hissed in pain and rage. He began to attack blindly losing all of the control he showed  
  
while fighting the others. Kagome noticed this and was quick to take advantage as she moved in for  
  
the kill. She cut off his head with a flick of her wrist then turned away wiping the blood on the  
  
grass. She headed towards the others but when she reached them Inuyasha backed up in fear.  
  
"What the hell are you?" he said still backing away, then he quickly turned around and ran.  
  
"kagome?" Kouga queried gently.  
  
"go away." she muttered and dashed into the forest in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.  
  
'fool' Sesshoumaru thought as he watched the girl run away ' he doesn't know what he has lost  
  
oh well she will be mine!'  
  
Somewhere in the forest  
  
Kagome stopped panting. 'He's right what am I?' She thought hoping up into the tallest tree.  
  
'Tomorrow I will leave. I am a danger to all of them. No one I love will become hurt because of  
  
this stupid staff and me. I will gather the rest of the shards myself and then give it to Inuyasha  
  
then I will go find my father. It will be nice to finally meet him and a least I won't have to worry  
  
protecting him. He's got to be as strong as me at least.' Kagome looked up at the starry night sky  
  
and began to weep silently. 'Can't blame him for being afraid I wasn't even using the sword to  
  
boost my power. I knew I was strong but never that strong, add my miko powers and I could easily  
  
destroy the world I'll have to be very careful.'  
  
Kagome pulled something out of her shirt and began to play.  
  
In the village  
  
Everyone fell silent, even the creatures in the forest not even the wind could be heard. As  
  
a heart wrenching melody became heard. Tears ran down their faces as they felt the pain of  
  
the player through the song. In Keade's hut Inuyasha looked out the window and whispered "kagome"  
  
In the forest Sesshoumaru began to growl. 'He will pay for the pain he caused her. With his life  
  
of necessary no one is allowed to hurt her!' He clenched his hands into fist not noticing the blood  
  
falling from where his claws pierced his skin The next morning  
  
Kagome woke up as the sun began to rise. 'why am I up in a tree?' then she remembered what happened  
  
yesterday.  
  
Flash back  
  
"You'll have to go through Me first!" Sesshoumaru growled blocking his way.  
  
"Us as well." Inuyasha and Kouga say coming to stand next to Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Get out of the way this does not concern you."  
  
"It does now, we have decided we don't like your face." they said as they took a defensive stance.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha with their swords out and ready to attack Kouga with a large dagger.  
  
The dragon shrieked in rage and attacked. They were barely able to stop his attack 'how was kagome  
  
able to stand up to him and she's been fighting all day' they thought, surprise showing on all their  
  
faces.  
  
Determined not to fail her they continued fighting searching for a weak stop, watching for a  
  
mistake that would give them the chance they needed to win. But the dragon's movements were precise,  
  
well planned and perfect, almost like a dance. They had no chance at winning so they just kept  
  
fighting hoping to give Kagome the time she need to do whatever she had planned. Hoping it  
  
wouldn't take to long because they wouldn't hold up to much more.  
  
Over to kagome  
  
'they won't last long' she thought 'I've got to hurry'  
  
"Hold on guys as long as you can!" she watched them struggle against the dragon. 'I hope  
  
Sess-they'll be okay! why am I worrying about him why do I care?' she gasps in horror  
  
as Sesshoumaru is thrown into the forest 'I've got to hurry! Damn this is all MY FAULT They'd  
  
be fine if it weren't for me and the staff this wouldn't have happened! I'm going off on my own  
  
I can't let anyone else get hurt because of me. 'she returns her attention to the staff and  
  
begins to build up her power.  
  
Darkness beyond blackest pitch  
  
Crimson beyond blood that flows  
  
Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows  
  
Power of darkness, Power of the night  
  
release the sword and all its might  
  
RELEASE  
  
The staff glowed blue streaks of lighting crackling along it. When it faded the staff was gone  
  
and in its place was a sword. It covered in wolves and dragons just like the staff. It hissed as  
  
Kagome drew the blade. Moonlight shone on the sword and you could make out the words Draco Dormiens  
  
Nunquam Titillandus never wake a sleeping dragon Kouga gasped in shock it was the dragon sword.  
  
Kagome grinned "Thanks guys I can handle it from here, now go."  
  
Sesshoumaru watched from the edge of the forest into which he had been thrown 'how did she come  
  
to posses that sword it was said to be lost centuries ago! No matter it will be mine soon enough  
  
as will the girl.'  
  
"Kagome you stand no chance of beating him all three of us couldn't even scratch him. You're not  
  
strong enough!" Inuyasha yelled worried she get hurt.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm not as weak as you seem to think I am Dog boy watch and learn." her eyes  
  
glowing blood red.  
  
"Enough chatter lets end this now." the dragon hissed and attacked.  
  
Kagome blocked his attack with easy and made one of her own managing to slice open his side.  
  
The dragon hissed in pain and rage. He began to attack blindly losing all of the control he showed  
  
while fighting the others. Kagome noticed this and was quick to take advantage as she moved in for  
  
the kill. She cut off his head with a flick of her wrist then turned away wiping the blood on the  
  
grass. She headed towards the others but when she reached them Inuyasha backed up in fear.  
  
"What the hell are you?" he said still backing away, then he quickly turned around and ran.  
  
"kagome?" Kouga queried gently.  
  
"go away." she muttered and dashed into the forest in the opposite direction of Inuyasha.  
  
end flashback  
  
She looks up at the sky tears silently flowing down her face. 'I'm such flow how could I ever  
  
believe he would accept me? He doesn't like anyone who's stronger than him what made me think I  
  
would be any different? I've got to get out of here before anyone else gets hurt!' Kagome hopped  
  
out of the tree and headed west. She had sensed a shard over there earlier. She had not gone far when  
  
she sensed a demon following here. She stopped and waited for them to show themselves. She didn't  
  
have to wait long, a few seconds later Touya popped out in front of her.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" he demanded.  
  
"I can't stay here I put to many people I care about at risk. So I'm going to continue hunting the  
  
shards on my own. Once I done that I plan to go see my father and perhaps train some more with him."  
  
"Fine but I'm coming with."  
  
"It's your decision but you might not come out of this alive." she sighed  
  
"I knew the dangers when I was sent here. It does not matter to me whether or not I live, I lost  
  
my wife and family decades ago."  
  
"I am sorry." she looked at him with sympathy.  
  
"Do not worry about it, it was a long time ago. Now we must get going."  
  
"OK." her expression somewhat lighter they head off.  
  
Back at the lake  
  
Sesshoumaru sat there staring at the water remembering what had occurred last night remembering  
  
the girl and the sword she wielded. 'how could she defeat the dragon so easily? the three of us  
  
could barely scratch it. She did it like it was nothing and she wasn't even using the sword to  
  
boost her power. I must find out who she really is. I can't believe I thought just another weak,  
  
pathetic human, she could destroy me with a mere thought and for that she will be mine.' (man Sess  
  
is a real romantic eh Sess: your writing it not me. moonE: your the one hold the sword to my neck  
  
looks at it then at him Sess: grins sheepishly oops I forgot! MoonE: rrrright ¬¬;)  
  
'First I must find who her father is then I will go after her!' he heads towards his castle in the  
  
west.  
  
Keade's Hut  
  
Shippo hits Inuyasha (haha it's his turn grins evilly MoonE: shit I leave for a minute and my  
  
and my alter ego goes straight for the computer can't blame her though ) "where is Kagome? Did  
  
you do something to her? Why hasn't she come back yet?" he demands continuing to hit him.  
  
Inuyasha doesn't stop him knowing that he deserves it 'how could I be so stupid? how could I  
  
have said that?' "I basically called her a monster." he muttered ashamed (he should be :P)  
  
"WHAT?" Sango screamed. "How could you? You of all be should understand what it's like to be  
  
different!" She says stalking over to him whacking Miroku on the head as she passed "Don't even think  
  
about." she mutters angrily. "Well what's your excuse?"  
  
"I don't have one, I was afraid that's all." (there's a new one)  
  
"Well I think you should find her and apologize. You'll be lucky if she ever speaks to again, I  
  
sure wouldn't!"  
  
Inuyasha nods and heads out the door knowing she's right. He heads towards the lake knowing that  
  
would be the best place to start looking.  
  
When he reached it he noticed something really odd. The place stunk of Sesshoumaru like he spent  
  
the whole night there. Inuyasha started wandering around trying to find even a trace of Kagome's  
  
scent. When he did he noticed it was laced with tears. He followed it until he reached the spot  
  
where she met up with Touya. 'Oh no she's been taken captive by a demon!' forgetting all about  
  
last he dashed off following the scent.  
  
Sesshoumaru's castle  
  
Sesshoumaru stormed into his castle, pissed off about being slowed from reaching his goal. How  
  
dare they try and stop him!  
  
Earlier that day  
  
"lord Sesshoumaru we have been having problems with the human's lately."  
  
"Deal with it I have more important things to do!" he told them coldly.  
  
"But they are refusing to pay taxes."  
  
"I do not care." he turned and walked away.  
  
"Master Sesshoumaru, you're back great. There is a council meeting you must attend." he said shifting  
  
nervously.  
  
"I am busy, they can wait. I need you to find everything on the staff of demons and where it was  
  
last seen."  
  
"But Master it is a matter of utmost urgency."  
  
"Fine, but while I'm there look up what I asked you to."  
  
"I would Master but I have to record all that occurs in the meetings."  
  
"Jaken grab all the books that might contain some information on the staff of demons."  
  
"But Master aren't you going to help?"  
  
"Are you questioning my orders?" Sesshoumaru took a menacing step towards him.  
  
"NO Master. Of course not Master." Jaken said backing away.  
  
"Good." Sesshoumaru turned and left the library. He headed toward the record room where he had  
  
a report on every demon lord in the country. He began searching for a wolf demon lord that either  
  
had only a female child or none. Figuring the lord would have given the staff to his son if he had  
  
one.  
  
There was only one it was the king.  
  
"Damn. Fine lets get this over with as fast as possible."  
  
But he had no such luck the meeting carried on all day and into early evening.  
  
Back to Present  
  
He headed into the library, Jaken not far behind him. "Good." Sesshoumaru turned and left the library. He headed toward the record room where he had  
  
a report on every demon lord in the country. He began searching for a wolf demon lord that either  
  
had only a female child or none. Figuring the lord would have given the staff to his son if he had  
  
one. (for this story Souta does not have the same father as Kagome just so you aren't confuzzled)  
  
There was only one, it was the king.  
  
Wolf's Bane manor (where Kagome's father lives  
  
"Where are they? I told Touya to bring her here as soon as he found her. How hard could it possibly  
  
be?" king Hayao muttered. Pacing across the throne room furiously. "Well? Do you have anything to  
  
report? Have you found them yet?" stopping he glared at his spies.  
  
"No sir! We found the group she was traveling with but she left them. Right before she left the  
  
group was attacked sir." one replied shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
"damn. Who attacked them, and what happened? Please tell me you were able to find out that much!"  
  
"Yes. We were actually. They were attacked by the water dragon Yamazaki.(that's the dragon's name  
  
isn't changing it couldn't think of a better one so deal with it) They were able to defeat him  
  
though. Or should I say she was."  
  
"What do you mean?" Hayao asked extremely curious about what his daughter had done.  
  
"She transformed the staff into a sword and killed him sir!"  
  
"WHAT?" Hayao yelled.  
  
The spies backed away wondering what they said to anger him. "How? How did she do it? I never told  
  
Touya the incantation. There is no way to use the sword without it!" he muttered and began to pace  
  
again. Something was wrong 'how did she use the sword? how? there is no way unless.. No that was  
  
impossible there was no way.  
  
In a village not far from the manor  
  
"We done! That was the last shard!" Kagome jumped for joy and danced around. Touya stared at her  
  
she was the princess? sweatdrop He just shakes his head 'oh well it will be a couple decades  
  
before she takes the throne. Thank god!' "Hey Kagome."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Let's stay in this town for now then. Since there are no more shards to hunt."  
  
"But I wanted to see may father so we should start traveling. It's probably really far from here,  
  
isn't it?"  
  
"Actually it's about half a days walk that way." Touya said pointing down the road leading east.  
  
"Really? LET'S GO. LET'S GO. LET'S GO!" She said starting to drag Touya down the road.  
  
"Kagome stop!" Touya yelled getting frustrated (we understand) "By the time we get there it will  
  
be the middle of the night. Everyone will be asleep. Why don't we just wait till morning and then  
  
you won't have to wait for someone to wake up your father. Cause I gotta tell you he doesn't like  
  
to have his sleep interrupted. By ANYONE."  
  
"fine." Kagome muttered king the ground. "I'm sorry I just really wanted to meet him!" she sighed  
  
"Hey. I understand but why don't we get some rest first so you're looking your best when you meet  
  
him." he said encouragingly, putting an arm around her shoulder and leading her back towards the  
  
village.  
  
Meanwhile in the forest not far from where they were. A man growled softly. 'How dare he touch  
  
what is mine. I will make sure she will never leave me!' the figure bounded off towards the manor.  
  
At the manor  
  
"Your highness, someone is here to see you. It's.." At that moment the doors to the throne room  
  
flew open and in walked Sesshoumaru  
  
"Is the something you wanted Lord Sesshoumaru?" the king asked not the least bit upset about his  
  
rude entrance.  
  
"Yes! I wish to have you daughter as my mate she is powerful and it would make a great alliance."  
  
"Is that the only reasons? Do you not love or care about her?"  
  
"Pardon me but I do not understand explain." Sesshoumaru asked greatly confused.  
  
"Do you have any feelings for her or do you just want more power?"  
  
"I..." "  
  
"You don't know do you? Well why don't you stay for a while and think it over. I am expecting her here any  
  
day now so you can wait and we'll discuss it more then. I am in no hurry to see her mated unless it  
  
is for love. I have not seen her in many years not since she was 7 years old actually so I don't want  
  
to force an arranged marriage on her, she may dislike enough as it is for leaving!"  
  
"B-but.." Sesshoumaru stuttered.  
  
"It has been along day Lord Sesshoumaru and I have some pressing matters to deal with tomorrow and I'll  
  
need my rest so good night" Hayao said briskly and left the room.  
  
The next afternoon  
  
'We're here finally! Wow my father lives here? Wonder what he's like I haven't seen him in years'  
  
Kagome thought staring up in wonder at the manor.  
  
"Well lets go in you were so impatient to get here early and now you're just standing there!"  
  
Touya grabbed her arm and dragged her towards the door.  
  
"Stop dragging me, I can walk." she muttered pulling her arm away. they walked trough the front door and Touya  
  
lead her down a hall to the right and into a grand room. In the room was a man sitting behind a desk and to her  
  
surprise right across from him was Sesshoumaru.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked him furious 'first time I see my father in years and he just  
  
has to come along and ruin it DAMN'  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back to the man behind the desk ignoring her "It would seem she has arrived I  
  
will leave you to catch up in private. I'll talk to you later about what we discussed last night.  
  
Good day." he bowed first to the man and then to Kagome and then left.  
  
"Daughter it is good to see you after so long!" Hayao stood and walked around the desk and moved  
  
towards her.  
  
"FATHER!" Kagome yells happily, runs to him and gives him a hug. "I've missed you father. And don't  
  
think you won't be explaining why you left." she whispered hugging him even tighter.  
  
"I have missed you to." he said hugging her back. He then kissed her on the top of her head and  
  
let her go. Returning to where he was sitting before. "Have a seat and we can catch up and I'll  
  
explain why I had to leave." kagome took the seat Sesshoumaru had previously occupied.  
  
"So why did you leave?" Kagome asked getting right to the point.  
  
"When we were living in this time people kept attacking us for three reasons: one they wanted to take  
  
over and rule this land, two because they wanted the staff of demons, and three because they were afraid  
  
of what you would become. So your mother and me decided it would be for the best that we took you away and  
  
hid you. While we were searching for the best place to keep you safe we heard about the well. We  
  
went to the village and talked to the local miko and she explained what it did. So we decided to try  
  
it, it took us to the century where you spent almost all your life. The family who had previously owned it  
  
had died all except for one and he said we could stay as long as we helped take care of it. That man  
  
was your grandfather, we agreed and stayed. When you were seven we decided it might be wise if I went  
  
back and see how things were. When I got back the place was being attacked, we managed to defeat  
  
them but the castle and the near by village were in ruins. It has taken until now to rebuild it all!  
  
That is why I haven't come back." he sat there watching and waiting for her reaction.  
  
"I understand, but could you explain the whole afraid of what I'd become part? "She asked slightly confused  
  
"Well surely you have noticed how strong you are? Well when you add that and the power of your miko  
  
abilities as well as the added power of the staff of demons, which you were to get when you were  
  
eighteen. Well it's quite understandable why they were so afraid. There was also the prophecy of  
  
a female demon of royal blood carrying the staff of demons would have the power to bring destruction  
  
upon the entire world or great peace, well need I say more ?"  
  
"No, I understand now thank you. So do you believe I am the one from the prophecy?"  
  
"I have no doubt that you are." 'it is probably best I don't tell her the rest of it about how  
  
when she finds her mate he will be a powerful lord who contrast from her like night from day. There  
  
will be great peace throughout the world. Sounds too much like Sesshoumaru for my liking her dark  
  
hair, his white , her openness and generous heart, his cool and reserved one. I hope they can learn  
  
to love each other but I am sure there will be many problems before they find peace.'  
  
"Daughter I have one question. Did you transform the staff into a sword and kill a dragon?"  
  
"Yes. It was quite easy he wasn't very strong and he couldn't control his emotions during the fight making him  
  
very sloppy. Why do you ask?" she replied tilting her head to the side and gazing at him with open curiosity.  
  
"You shouldn't be able to transform the staff without the proper incantation, how did you do it?  
  
"Oh I did use an incantation. I'll show you."  
  
Kagome held the staff out in front off her focusing her energy chanted  
  
Darkness beyond blackest pitch  
  
Crimson beyond blood that flows  
  
Hayao stared at his daughter horror, his fear beginning to grow  
  
Buried in the stream of time is where your power grows  
  
Power of darkness, Power of the night  
  
release the sword and all its might  
  
RELEASE  
  
"H-h-how?" he stuttered backing away "how can you know the incantation?" 'It's impossible unless she is the one who originally created  
  
it. She would have to be Taki reborn, so the prophecy is coming true I just hope it's the peace that you  
  
bring about and not the destruction.' he thought himself. Finally beginning to understand how  
  
strong his daughter really was.  
  
When Kagome became aware of her surroundings once again she saw her father looking at with an  
  
expression of fear and horror. 'MY OWN FATHER IS AFAID OF ME!' Kagome ran out of the room tears streaming  
  
out of her eyes. She dashed down the hallway not paying attention to anything around her just  
  
wanting to get away from everything. When she ran into something solid and went crashing to the ground.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going." a familiar voice growled.  
  
Kagome looked up to see whom she had bumped into it was Sesshoumaru. "Oh shut up Fluffy." Kagome muttered  
  
getting to he feet.  
  
Sesshoumaru sniffed the air, he smelt tears 'whoever made her cry will PAY! WHERE the hell did that  
  
come from? It's not like I care for the girl I just want her power, and yet why does it hurt so much  
  
to see her in pain.' "What's wrong Kagome? Who has made you cry?" he asked as he awkwardly pulled her close.  
  
"It's nothing. Why do you care anyway?" Kagome looked up at him suspiciously her eye still glistening  
  
with tears.  
  
"I do not like to see girls cry." he replied shifting uncomfortably. 'Please, please don't let her figure out why  
  
I'm really asking!' "So what is wrong?"  
  
"M-my father is afraid of me just like Inuyasha. What about is so scary? That's what I'd like to know."  
  
'Nothing at all they are just jealous of your power."  
  
"Ha ya right I'm not that strong!"  
  
"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said gently brushing away the tears that still lingered on her cheek. "You  
  
easily defeated a dragon that the three of us could barely scratch like it was nothing."  
  
"He was strong he was all talk." she replied like it was an obvious thing and they just hadn't been  
  
trying.  
  
"You have been comparing your power to ours, haven't you, so you think we were just holding back right?"  
  
he asked staring down at her intently.  
  
"Yes, how did you know that?" Kagome looked shocked.  
  
"It was just a guess. It would explain why you thought we were holding back, but I can assure you that  
  
we were all trying our hardest to beat him!"  
  
"Then why aren't you afraid of me?"  
  
"Because your strength just makes you look more beautiful in my eyes. I have always been surrounded  
  
by people weaker than me and it is interesting to meet someone stronger." "where the hell did that  
  
come from is it possible that like the king said I love her. NO! It is impossible I do not suffer  
  
from such weak emotions like my father did.'  
  
"Thank you." she whispered so quietly he almost missed it but he didn't miss what happened next.  
  
Kagome stood on her toes and kissed Sesshoumaru full on the mouth. He stood there shocked for a  
  
moment before returning it, as he pulled her even closer and backed her against the wall.  
  
Finally  
  
they paused for breath. "Sess-" but she never finished, for one of the soldiers came running down  
  
the hall. "WE'RE UNDERATTACK! ALL WARRIORS PREPARE FOR BATTLE!" He ran right past them not even noticing  
  
a thing. Kagome pushed Sesshoumaru away and started running after him. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Sess  
  
yelled running after her.  
  
"I'm going to help with the fight!" she yelled over her shoulder continuing to run.  
  
"Are you crazy you could get hurt!" he said beginning to panic images of her bloody, torn body  
  
going through his head. Completely forgetting the time she beat him and the time she killed the dragon  
  
he and others couldn't even scratch while working together.  
  
Kagome stopped abruptly and turned to stare at him "You're joking right?' she said in disbelief  
  
"Remember what I was just talking to you about. You're afraid I'll get hurt, I think you should  
  
be more worried about yourself!"  
  
"Sorry, I guess I got carried away. I just don't want to see you hurt!" he mumbled "I-I care about you!"  
  
"Don't worry I'll be fine and if you want to make sure nothing happens to me, why not just fight  
  
with me?"  
  
"I think I will." with that they dashed off down the hall, outside to where they could hear the battle  
  
going on.  
  
When they reached it, the stopped in surprise they're fighting along what her father's troops was  
  
Inuyasha. 'what is he doing here?' both Sesshoumaru and Kagome wondered, but then paid him no heed  
  
and jumped into the battle. Kagome soon became lost in what she was doing totally enjoying the thrill  
  
of the battle, but as she noticed how many of her father's men were lying dead her eyes began to  
  
bleed red losing their original blue colour. Suddenly she stopped in the middle of it all and held the staff in front  
  
of her, every enemy with a sixty-mile radius was blasted to ash. She held the staff above her head  
  
and a glowing ball of gold energy began to form at the tip. "You will pay for all the suffering you  
  
have caused! PHOENIX FLARE!" with that the golden orb flew outwards in an ever widening rings engulfing  
  
any of the enemies in its path.  
  
Everyone stared in shock but Sesshoumaru he just started walking towards her. Before he could reach  
  
her though a tiger youkai appeared a few feet in front of her. "Give me the Staff of Demons and  
  
no one else gets hurt!" the tiger youkai growled.  
  
"Oh and what are you going to do hide behind your pathetic warriors because you are to weak to fight  
  
your own battles." Kagome sneered, her eyes glowing a brilliant red. "I'm terrified really, I'm just  
  
shaking in my fur. Bring it on!"  
  
"Oh you'll pay for that you stupid bitch."  
  
"Takes one to know one!" Kagome smirked knowing full well that she was provoking an attack, she was waiting  
  
for it. 'One move and that stupid youkai is dead' she thought gleefully.  
  
"Arrrgggghh! You-you, you little-"  
  
"Come on spit it out, cat got your tongue?"  
  
With that the tiger youkai charged her. 'ha baka just what I was waiting for.' Before he could reach  
  
her though gold chains shot out from the staff, binding him in midair so he fell to the ground with  
  
a crash. Kagome picked him up by his collar "Who sent you and why?" she demanded furiously.  
  
"I'll never tell you!" he spat at her feet.  
  
"Well I'll just have to rip it out of you." and proceeded to drag him towards the castle, making hit  
  
as many things on the way as possible.  
  
When she reached the castle she headed towards the dungeons, upon reaching them she tossed him in the  
  
first empty cell and placed an ofuda on the door just in case. Then stomped back up stairs searching for  
  
Inuyasha she finally found him talking to her father. "What are you doing here Inuyasha?" she demanded  
  
grabbing him by the shoulder and spinning him to face her.  
  
"I came to apologize for the way I acted after you defeat that dragon thing." he said hanging his  
  
head in shame. "When I arrived the place was under attack so I joined in the fight. Will you forgive  
  
me?"  
  
"I guess, friends?" kagome asked holding out her clawed hand towards him smiling.  
  
"Friends." he said taking her hand and pulling her into a tight embrace. A growl came from behind Kagome.  
  
"Just what do you think your doing mutt?" Sesshoumaru was standing behind Kagome his eyes beginning  
  
to haze red at the sight of his bastard of a brother touching something he considered his.  
  
"It's OK Fluffy, he's apologizing for what he did before." Kagome said releasing Inu and going to stand in  
  
front of Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Only you could get away with calling me that." Sesshoumaru growled playfully pulling her close.  
  
"He-" Kagome began but was cut off when his lips took full possession of hers. Kagome struggled  
  
briefly before melting into him and giving herself over to the kiss.  
  
Abruptly Sess pulled away and looked down at her becoming serious once again. "Never! I mean never  
  
do that again!" He said before pulling close once more and held her like he never wanted to let go  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you." she whispered against his chest amazed at how much they  
  
had come to care for each other in such a short time 'Must be destiny. I know even now, that if I ever  
  
lose him that the whole world will feel my pain. I love him with all might heart. How odd I thought it  
  
would be Inuyasha who would understand the most about being different. But it was his older brother  
  
the one who never seemed to feel anything, he was the only one to understand!' Kagome pulled away  
  
finally "I need to go question the prisoner."  
  
"I'm going with you. I want to know who is trying to get the staff." Sess said following her.  
  
"Me too!" Inuyasha yelled running after them.  
  
King Hayao just shook his head 'It seems that my daughter and Sesshoumaru have finally found love  
  
now to get them to admit to how the feel. Everything is turning out right.' he smiled and sat down  
  
at his desk.  
  
Dungeon  
  
Kagome removed the ofuda from the door and opened it, looking down at the prisoner. "If you help us  
  
and promise never to attack us again, I promise we will let you go."  
  
"WHAT?" Sess and Inu gasped shocked.  
  
"Why should I believe you?" the tiger youkai sneered  
  
"You don't have to it's completely up to but if you don't cooperate I will beat it out of you!"  
  
Kagome grinned evilly at the thought.  
  
The youkai shuddered at the look "All right I'll tell you"  
  
And so his tale began about how he had come home one day from protecting his lands to see his mate  
  
and pups being held hostage by a youkai it had never seen before its face hidden by a hood. The  
  
youkai threatened to kill his family if he didn't aid him in getting the staff of demons and he  
  
had been helping him ever since.  
  
Kagome looked at him thoughtfully contemplating what he had said. " If what you said is true where  
  
can I find this youkai?"  
  
"He resides on the other side of the ocean in the new world."  
  
"The new world hmm." 'he must mean North America. That will be a long journey.' "You may go free.  
  
I will deal with this creature." with that she turned and left.  
  
The three men were left staring after her in shock "Man is she something! If I was mated and had  
  
pups I wou-" but decided not to finish that statement when Sesshoumaru growled at him then turned to  
  
follow Kagome.  
  
He found her in her room packing a bag. "Where do you think you are going?" He asked raising a  
  
brow.  
  
"I'm going after that youkai he has caused enough suffering, He must be stopped!"  
  
"But you don't know where he is all that tiger youkai said was that he was in the new world. How  
  
are you expecting to find him?"  
  
"I understand what he was talking about when he said the new world in the future it's called North  
  
America but when it was first discovered it was called the new world don't worry."  
  
"I'm going with you!" Sesshoumaru stated determined not to be swayed.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was hoping to have more time to ask you this but since we are leaving I might as well do it now."  
  
he grabbed hold of her hand and stood directly in front of her "I love you Kagome, would you be  
  
my mate?"  
  
Kagome stared at him for a few seconds before throwing her arms around his neck. "yes, YES I love  
  
you to." and kissed him putting all her love into it.  
  
Well that's it 


End file.
